


Elle se déteste.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Family Feels, Gen, Memories, Remember, Remorse, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x06] : Drabble. Se centre sur Regina. “Elle ne peut pas faire cela. Elle ne peut pas être à nouveau le monstre de l'histoire, être à nouveau la méchante reine. Mais elle doit le faire, elle n'a pas d'autre choix. Et elle se déteste d'être obligée faire cela.”





	Elle se déteste.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She hates herself.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695448) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



Elle s'est réveillée, et ça lui a fait mal.

 

Oh mon dieu, comme cela lui a fait mal.

 

La douleur qu'elle ressent est terrible.

 

Se souvenir est terrible, vraiment, surtout alors qu'elle voit le sourire de Javotte.

 

Surtout alors qu'elle se souvient de tout.

 

Ce qui signifie le pire également.

 

Henry est son fils, et Lucy est vraiment sa petite-fille.

 

(C'est le bon côté de l'histoire.)

 

Et elle est Regina Mills, celle qui fut la méchante reine.

 

Qui le sera, à nouveau, si elle suit le plan de Javotte.

 

Roni avait raison depuis le début, en fin de compte, et contrairement à Regina qui a essayé d'aider Javotte, elle n'a jamais fait confiance à Ivy.

 

Elle aurait voulu ne pas se souvenir.

 

Parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il va se passer.

 

Elle connaît exactement les conséquences de la fin de la malédiction, et ça la tue.

 

Elle ne peut pas faire cela. Elle ne peut pas être à nouveau le monstre de l'histoire, être à nouveau la méchante reine.

 

Mais elle le doit.

 

Elle doit être celle qu'elle fut autrefois, elle doit détruire les fins heureuses, et éviter que la malédiction ne soit brisée.

 

Elle ne veut pas cela, oh non.

 

Mais elle doit le faire, elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

 

Elle ne veut pas encore faire cela, détruire Henry, et le briser, et l'empêcher d'être heureux, tout comme elle l'a en quelque sorte fait quand elle a essayé de lui faire croire qu'il était fou.

 

Elle lui parle ensuite, et elle voit ce qu'elle a toujours voulu voir en lui, même alors qu'elle n'était que Roni.

 

Le bonheur.

 

Elle ne lui dit pas la vérité, et elle ment, et c'est terrible, vraiment.

 

Elle est en train de redevenir le monstre de l'histoire, même si le véritable monstre ici est Javotte.

 

Elle décide de ne pas agir contre la malédiction, parce qu'elle ne peut rien faire d'autre.

 

Elle lui sourit, fait semblant, prétend seulement que tout est normal, et que rien d'étrange ne lui est arrivé aujourd'hui.

 

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il est son fils, et que son véritable amour est Jacinda, à savoir Cendrillon, que Lucy est sa fille.

 

Qu'ils sont sa famille – qu' _elle_ est sa famille.

 

Et elle se déteste d'être obligée faire cela.


End file.
